


Long awaited reunion

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lives lived without parents, Multi, Orphans, Reunion, Still learning how to tag, catching up on time lost, finding lost children, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: With the news she discovered, Promethea is set on finding her lost child; Solstice receives the shock of her life, moreso than her changing body





	Long awaited reunion

**Solstice and Promethea**

**Mythical AU**

* * *

 

Promethea sighed, gliding to the ground to rest.

She had been flying across the expanse of the south for days, trying to find her lost daughter. Starting from the human capital, she had soared high and low to find or even catch a glimpse of her daughter, but to no avail.

Tired and hungry, she shifted back into her humanoid form. Her bulk wouldn’t be able to navigate the dense forest and flying any further would only cause her to crash to the ground. She could feel eyes on her the moment she touched earth; no doubt the Arachne that make their homes here, the stench certainly confirmed their presence. But they knew better than to try anything, she could burn this forest down to ashes.

“Mama! Mama! Come play!” the sound of a child in such a dangerous wood perplexed the aged dragon, slipping through the trees and brush to find a small shrine. Strange, why was a shrine here in these Arachne-infested woods? Its style spoke of Oni origin, perhaps an Oni that had migrated from the Northern ranges to live in the sparse valleys. Even then, why would they endanger a child by living in a forest infested with Arachnes?

Her musings answered when an Oni stepped out of the small shrine with an Arachne in tow, a smaller spiderling skittering about with a ball toy. She could’ve smiled at the sight, the odd couple finding comfort and calm despite their surroundings and attempting a family. She watched a moment longer as the Arachne organised pillows on the small veranda while the Oni seemed to be helping another. She could only guess it to be an elderly member of their family, but seeing the person emerge, she stalled her retreat.

Her heart froze, Promethea’s breath caught in her throat as a woman came into view. She was heavily pregnant, either close to birthing her kin or was expecting a large brood, wrapped in a light Oni garment that had been tied loose for her expanding belly. Long dark gold hair fell loose over one shoulder due to one side being shaved short. Soft golden scales peeked out from her gown and sleeves, covering over most of her exposed skin and no doubt more hidden beneath. Her hands and feet sported long blackened talons, not unlike her own in humanoid form. Striking blue eyes shining with happiness as she watched the spiderling laugh and giggle, chasing after the ball.

She watched as the Oni helped the woman sit on the arachne’s small pile of pillows, both seemed to dolt on her, ensuring she was comfortable. The small spiderling scurried over to her, holding a small ball and jumped about with excitement. She watched as the woman threw the ball, the spiderling and Oni taking off after it while the Arachne took a seat behind her, toying with her hair as they watched.

Something stirred in Promethea. For a moment, she had thought it to be mild envy; a scene she had so wished to be a pleasant memory, of a time she could have had with her daughter. Watching her run about and play, perhaps with her younger brothers while she and Predaking would watch them. But the feeling shifted, it warmed her scarred heart and bloomed into a wellspring of pride and happiness. Then another, a feeling on a level deeper than before; it was a link, an imprint that only those of dragonkin could sense. How they could identify kin on sight alone. A sensation she had long thought she had forgotten. The connection only a mother could feel with her child. It was her. This was her child.

But why was she with this Oni and Arachne? Why had the spiderling call her ‘mama’?

“Oops!” the child’s voice brought her from her thoughts. Promethea watched as the ball they were playing with was kicked into the bushes by her. She watched as the ball rolled to her feet, a small idea coming to mind.

Gadget made a beeline for the ball, missing his mother and father’s warning to not stray far as his focus remained on the ball. Pushing past leaves and branches, he smiled at the sight of his ball. Before he could reach for it though, a clawed hand grasped the ball, his young eyes looking up to awe at the tall woman in her strange dress.

“Is this yours, little one?” she asked, but could chuckle as the spiderling squeaked, scurrying off out of fear. It was understandable, she was a strange and no doubt his parents had taught him proper. She watched as he ran straight to the pregnant woman, surprising her and leaving the Oni and, no doubt, his father confused. Shifting the leaves to call attention back, the Oni moved to his blades while the Arachne stood, the woman holding the spiderling close.

“Who’s there?”

Solstice had never seen Gadget so nervous before, running from the trees his ball had rolled into. His face burying into her chest as the leaves shifted. Drift took stance while Perceptor prepared to move if needed.

As the branches and trees parted, something caused her breath to hitch. Out stepped a beautiful woman, though wizen she appeared unnaturally youthful. Wrapped in a red corseted dress, split to her thigh, golden scales dressed the remains of her exposed skin and a quartet of horns crowning her head. Not unlike Solstice. Unlike her, however, were the large wings held on her back and the long tail swaying behind her.

“Who are you?” Drift gripped the hilt of his sword, not drawing it but simply as a warning that he would if provoked. Promethea had found it amusing, merely holding the ball up to show her intent, but her eyes locked on Solstice. Gold linked with blue, Promethea watched as Solstice shifted. All her hopes were hinged on this; if Solstice was truly the daughter she had believed dead, then she would feel her imprint.

“Forgive me, I was simply passing through,” Promethea offered the ball, keeping her eyes on Solstice.

Drift didn’t like the look this strange woman was giving. He slowly approached, taken aback by just how tall this woman was but accepted his son’s ball graciously. She made no move to leave nor explain herself. “Thank you.”

“It was no trouble, dear,” Promethea held her gaze a moment longer before turning. If she didn’t move or address her, then the imprint had failed and this was not her child she longed for.

“Wait!”

Oh that voice. She had never heard her daughter’s first words but she had always believed she would sound like that.

“Solstice wait!” Promethea turned, watching Solstice struggle to slide from the porch while the Arachne fussed and tried to stop her. Both were at her side the moment she tried to walk, the spiderling clinging to her shoulders as she managed to waddle over.

“Who…who are you?” she asked, watching Promethea face her. Why was it this woman was suddenly familiar. That she had seen her face before, like from a dream or a long forgotten memory. Gold dancing around her, a pearl smile and loving song of voice.

“My name is Promethea, child,” she mused, standing before them completely. “I am journeying to find my lost child.”

“H-how did you lose her?” Drift and Perceptor looked on concerned. Solstice never acted like this with a stranger. The way she was staring at this strange hybrid had a number of warnings going off between them. But she remained standing and staring.

“I had thought her dead, until news of her living in these southern lands was given to me,” something made Solstice hitch, her breath held in her throat. “And now, without any doubt, I believe my child…is you.”

“Preposterous!” Perceptor shifted forward, placing an arm around Solstice. “Who told you Solstice is your daughter? What proof do you have?”

“Firstly, the imprint between draconic mother and child is irrefutable,” she hissed, uncomfortable having the spider so close to her child, “Secondly, I had been informed her blood was taken for testing. The result being she is my child.”

“Megatron,” Drift hissed, taking the point to draw his blade. “If you’re in league with him-,” her coarse laughter caught them off guard, shaking her head and whipping her gold tresses.

“I wouldn’t allow myself to stoop to such a degrading level. I respect the demon’s title but little more than that,” she quipped, remaining tall. “If anything, he must watch his words for fear of myself raising his kingdom to ash.”

“Then why would he tell you?” Drift hissed back, his arm circling Solstice’s vacant side and touching Perceptor’s arm.

“For his own purposes and answers, this had simply been a miracle for me to hear,” turning her attention back to Solstice, a smile forming from her previous scowl. “You must have…many questions.”

“Well…yes, but first…” Solstice pulled away from her mates, stepping closer despite protests. She stood before the towering woman, searching and confused. She could feel Gadget on her back, shying and shrinking away but adamant to remain in the safety of his mother. Solstice took a breath, raising her hand to take Promethea’s. She didn’t move, allowing her to move her hand, bringing it up and, strangely, holding it to her cheek.

A memory flashed, this same feeling reoccurring in her earliest memories. A soft voice, a soft hand and…Promethea knew what Solstice was seeking, bring her other hand up and, while ignoring the men, lightly tapped Solstice’s nose.

As if zapped, Solstice gasped and recoiled back. Perceptor and Drift were at her sides, cradling her so she didn’t trip and fall back, but noticed her shocked and wide-eyed expression.

“H-how?” she gasped, as if depraved of air. “How can I feel this? And why only now?”

“Solstice, please what’s the matter?” Perceptor cooed.

“What has this… woman done to you, love?” Drift growled, keeping a keen glare of Promethea.

“She’s… telling the truth,” both looked surprised. “I…I can’t explain, but I remember her, holding me as…as a baby. She is my mother; I can feel it but I don’t know why!”

“Imprinting,” Promethea’s voice called them back. “Dragons and our drake cousins imprint upon family to prevent inbreeding and to keep large families close. We always know when one is family and when one isn’t,” she explained, flexing her wings and swishing her tail. “As to why I am here. I wanted…needed to find you.”

“Then why now?!” Solstice snapped, her words cutting the powerful dragon like a knife. “Why, after twenty-six years, are you here now?! Why not before? Why?!”

“As I said…I thought you were dead,” Promethea hung her head. This was always a scenario she had mused over; one she would prefer than mourning once every year. To be able to explain. “Let…us sit down, and I will explain.”

* * *

Drift didn’t like the woman being in their home. Promethea had shifted her wings to become smaller than a cherub’s, her tail and claws remaining. Solstice sat in her cushioned chair with Gadget cradled in her lap, Perceptor handing out tea and Drift standing guard. The room was tense, a pin could drop and be heard like a church bell.

“This all starts… when I met your father,” Solstice lent forward. Her initial confusion and shock had passed, allowing Promethea to speak her peace. But the thought of meeting her father too brought a small light of hope. “I was…well into my mature life. I had yet to have a brood and found no equal among my generator. I took a strange interest in humans and, while observing a small village, took a liking to a young hunter.” Promethea took a sip of tea, calming her nerves from the anger her memories bubbled up. “He was skilled, tenacious and rather coy, all things dragons often weren’t, and I was taken by it. Approaching him had been difficult, given how we both were but he warmed to me and I to him.”

“He fell in love with you,” a statement rather than a question, but Solstice seemed to be picking up something other than happiness in her mother’s reminiscence.

“So I had believed,” Promethea nodded, taking another sip. “I would see him speaking with women in his village, thinking it only part of his work – women often asked him to hunt for them, which was his profession so I thought nothing of it.” Her eyes stayed on her tea, finding it a focus; with what she would have to explain, she couldn’t bear looking Solstice in the eye. Such a foreign feeling this was; otherwise proud she couldn’t bring herself to sit tall. “We had been together for a long while, making secret rendezvous and meetings leading to…passion,” she didn’t remain heavily on the subject, itself making plain to her listeners. “It was on such an occasion, I discovered I was with a brood. Normally a dragon as myself would lay eggs; a clutch of at least five, but for the first time I gave birth to a single, live baby.”

“Strange,” Perceptor mused, the scientific side of himself coming out a moment to ponder such a thing, his eye turning to Solstice and her own heavy belly.

“Indeed, a harrowing experience but a miracle in of itself,” Promethea smiled at the memory, holding the squealing, squirming baby before those eyes locked with hers. “Given the time to heal and recover, I had intended on bringing you to your father and hoping for become a true family… but he felt quite differently.” The heat of the room rose, fuelled by Promethea despite her efforts to remain calm. This memory was always a trigger and was often left buried. “When I told him the news, I should’ve known something was wrong. He didn’t cheer or even smile, just remained shocked and numb. I was fooled to thinking he was happy; he wished to show you to his family, in the hopes of breaking the news of me to them, so we could all be a family.”

“Family seems important to you,” Drift mused, connecting with the aged woman. Oni were much like dragons in that sense; families remained close and supported one another. Some growing to be in the hundreds over several generations.

Promethea nodded. “It was how he had fooled me, but I broke through his farce when Solstice howled in the distance. Hearing her, I charged to find him with a bloodied dagger and her chest cut,” Solstice moved her hand, laying over the old scar her adopted seamstress had called a birthmark. “Confronting him, all I saw after was red.”

“What… did he say?” Solstice asked, reaching her hand forward to Promethea’s. She wanted to pull away, but seeing her daughter reaching out for her, Promethea grasped her hand in both of hers.

“He… called you a freak, a mistake, a creature that should never had been born…” Solstice was struck numb by his words. Her father truly thought she was a mistake? “Despite those words… what I did next was… I hope you could forgive me.”

“For what?” Solstice feared to ask, but the words left her lips before she could stop. Promethea paused, then released her hands.

“I…killed him,” the room fell silent, only the sound of Gadget sucking his thumb was heard.

“What?”

“As I said…I saw red. We dragons may be proud and stubborn creatures, but none on this earth would dare harm our children, even our own mates.” She took a breath, cooling her heat radiating off her. “I gave chase, hoping to get you away from him, but during the chase he abandoned you. Seeing this, my flames couldn’t be stopped as I gave him a swift death. The least I could do…” She couldn’t look at Solstice. She eyes of the others meant little, they could judge and think what they will, but Solstice was her only concern. “I tried searching for you, but only tracked your torn blanket and a patch of blood. I tried to follow your scent but it was muddled by the river. I fell to the void and couldn’t stop my grief.”

The void? That left Solstice confused, but Drift approached and whispered in her ear. The Void, as it were, was a state of depression of dragons where, if not treated or helped, would lead to their internal flames going out, their deaths following after.

“I mourned for many years, many still, but my true mate has lessened the weight and given my two strong sons, your half-brothers,” Solstice perked at this. She had brothers too? And a step-father? Shaken from her thought, she watched Promethea stand, her eyes finally meeting hers. “Knowing you are alive, that you are healthy and forging your own family…I must thank those who raised you, where I had failed.”

Promethea turned to leave, thanking Perceptor and Drift for their time and hospitality but despite all the time she had hoped, prayed and dreamed of this, she knew this news may drive her daughter away. Raised a human, admitting she murdered her father, having never attempted to find her in all this time, how could she ever wish to reunite with her.

“Actually…” her voice paused her step, turning back, “I was found by another hunter, so I was told,” Solstice struggled to stand but managed with Perceptor’s help. “He and his wife ran a…well, it was called an orphanage but we were worked to earn our keep,” the very idea of her daughter being forced to work at such a young age infuriated Promethea, a small flame leaping to life on her shoulder. “She had told me my father was killed by a beast, and no one knew who my mother was so…I guess I’ve always known.” Solstice approached her wayward mother, patting the flame out without being perturbed by it. “I also had an idea that…my father was a bit of a womaniser. So I’m not surprised his antics brought this. I’m more surprised…scared…confused…that I now know my mother is you.”

“Because…I am a monster?”

“No…because it explains this,” gesturing to herself; her horns, talons and scales. “Do you know…about how this?”

“Megatron had made mention of this, rather nonchalantly as well,” Promethea quipped. “Perhaps a side effect of you being a hybrid, that one side had been repressed due to your surroundings,” the tense mounted as they fell silent. Both unsure of how to proceed with Perceptor and Drift being just as confused and unsure.

“If you wish me to leave, I shall,” Solstice stared at the woman. All this time, both of them were completely unaware of the others existence. And now, they stood not a few millimetres apart and neither knew what to do.

“No,” Promethea stiffened, looking down at Solstice. She hesitated a moment, but given strength – whether from her on resolve or from the frustration of feeling like this – she hugged Promethea. Gadget was stirred from his minor nap, realising he was squished between his mother and the strange woman. “I…please don’t go again,” tears dripped onto his head, rushing Gadget to pat his mother’s eyes, kissing to stop her crying. “I want to know you. I want to have the family I always wanted, please~”

Perceptor and Drift wished to move and comfort her; Solstice had shared her feelings on family before, when she questioned her quality as a mother for Gadget and her approaching twins. She was scared and worried because of her lacking a mother in her life, she would be unable to be a good mother to them. But they watched as Promethea embraced her in an instant, both sharing their tears and growing happiness.

“I will never leave you again, never,” Promethea could feel the dull flame within her reignite, spreading like an inferno. The flame passed from her to Solstice, feeling it warm and feed her own flame. The relief of finding her child was unlike anything she could have felt. With their moment fleeting, she pulled back to admire her proper. Gadget’s confused looks between them brought out a chuckle. “Then, I am to assume not only have I found my daughter, but I have found my grand-child too?”

Gadget peeped, unfamiliar with the word, turned to his mother in question.

“There is so much to catch up on,” Solstice smiled.

* * *

Having moved to the lounge from the kitchen, Gadget had discovered that a ‘Grandmother’ was the mother of his mother. A foreign concept for an Arachne but he relished the attention is mother-mother, or Nanna as Promethea had explained, lavished on him. Drift and Perceptor seemed to have become more relaxed too; Perceptor was elated to have another educated and worldly creature to speak with, while Drift complimented where Solstice had obtained her looks. Promethea enjoyed her chats with Perceptor while questioned the attraction both of them had with Drift, however discovered that it was his unwavering loyalty, overtly affectionate attention and well, he was extremely handsome…for an Oni at least.

“And I am to expect not one but two more grandchildren,” Promethea smiled, truly this day had become something far more than she had anticipated.

“Yes,” Solstice smiled, readjusting herself on the floor to lean back into Drift. “We the blood was drawn, we were told it was twins, hence why I’ve practically inflated in the last month,” still self-conscious, she quickly turned embarrassed when Drift shifted, practically worshiping her belly with kisses and hugs. “Drift was…”

“Virial it would seem,” Promethea smirked, calling attention from Drift. “An admiral quality for dragons. I expect you to help in giving my daughter a _large_ family,” she smirked, seeing his hopeful grin and chuckling at her daughter’s shock and Perceptor’s embarrassment.

“Please don’t encourage him~” Perceptor groaned, Gadget clapping from the funny faces everyone was making.

“Anything for my mother-in-law,” Drift purred, but hissed when Solstice smacked his head.

“You really are impossible,” she moaned, but smiled. “I did have more, since I had a clutch with Perceptor but…” Solstice could still remember her spiderling children scurrying away after she had only just hatched them, “Arachnes leave the nest once they’re born.”

“Indeed,” Perceptor stepped in to explain. “Since some parents, so exhausted from the birthing and if they had gone without feeding, would eat their young once birthed. Gadget, being the smallest, found safety with Solstice and remained with us,” said Spiderling perked at his name, skittering to his mother’s awaiting embrace. “It may seem horrific, but Arachne believe it is part of nature, better that than a sterile clutch – where there is no life at all.”

“I understand,” Promethea gripped his shoulder and turned him to her, which much to his surprise, she placed a kiss to his forehead. “I have read such things from the books store in my horde, it is harrowing for any carrier to find all her clutch unborn.” Perceptor was touched to know another understood, though it was outweighed by the surprise motherly kiss.

What also wasn’t expect was a thunderous roar from outside. The ground shook, spooking Gadget and Solstice while Perceptor darted to them. Drift drew his blades and stood over his mates while Promethea groaned. Her nonchalant response concerned Solstice, watching as she stood to leave.

“Mother!” Solstice cursed her inability to stand properly but managed to get to her feet, stumbling to follow Promethea outside with Perceptor and Drift behind her.

None of them expected a behemoth of a dragon to be standing on their doorstep, flanked by two others of smaller size. Promethea didn’t seemed perturbed by these newcomers, standing before them like a guard. Drift gripped his blades tighter, shielding Perceptor and Solstice, Gadget’s whimpering against his mother’s chest as his grandmother stood at the mercy of these large monsters.

“Beloved,” the dragon cooed, leaning down to Promethea. “You have been gone for weeks, why are you here?”

“Mother! Who are they?” the smaller dragons asked, both stalking forward to inspect the Oni, Arachne and strange human. Catching Solstice’s scent, however, the dragons turned confused and tried to get closer.

“Enough,” Promethea’s voice rolled like a roar, staring down the young drakes. Both lowered their heads, signs of submission, and remained still. “You’re scaring your sister, and how many times have I told you to shift when travelling through woods and forests, you’ve made such a mess,” pointing to the tree line, the area had been thinned with fallen and broken trees. The younger drakes looked to each other but took their mother’s word and shifted. Scales still lined their skin much like their mother’s and Solstice’s, but their horns were thick and large, only two in place of four. Their tails twitched as their wings folded like capes around their arms and back.

“Primus this is uncomfortable,” one of them hissed, shifted to gain some comfort in his new shape. His brother clipped his head, hushing his protests but triggering a stare-down.

A curt growl from the behemoth froze their bickering, everyone watching as the dragon shifted himself, standing before Promethea – still dwarfing them all at almost ten feet. Twisted dreadlocks fell down the giant’s back, the horns still perched on his head, curling back much like Promethea’s, black and red scales painted most of his skin while large dark and orange wings curled into a cloak much like the others. Passing only a passing glare to the others watching, the giant bent to knee and embraced Promethea.

“Beloved. I was worried, we were worried,” his grip tightened, as if she were about to disappear again. “You had not returned from the North, Megatron only revealed you had travelled south and gave no other clue. Why, love?” pulling back, he stared longing into her eyes. “Why are you here?”

Promethea wished to remain annoyed with her mate, and her sons, but right now they should be celebrating. Stepping back from the confused dragon, she turned to Solstice. She extended her hand, offering it to her. Perceptor and Drift were weary, but slowly helped Solstice walk to her mother. Gadget remained hidden in her arms, overwhelmed by all the scary new creatures, he didn’t want to cry and upset his mother, but it was becoming harder.

“Love, this is why I have been gone,” Promethea took Solstice’s hand, standing beside her as she ushered Drift and Perceptor to her right. “My search is over.”

“For grounded creatures?” the giant was so confused, anger slowing filling what confusion had left in its wake, but spying the strange yellow human, he took pause. Her scales, horns, talons, they were all draconic and almost identical to his Promethea’s golden visage. Leaning down to inspect the woman, he racked his mind for any plausible reason as to why Promethea would be out here for them. Failing to answer his own question, he turned to Promethea for answers.

“Oh my love, can you not see?” she chuckled, standing behind Solstice. “She is my child.”

“What?~!” the smaller dragons scrambled to look at the little human. Looked between their mother and Solstice, there was a resemblance.

“The one that…human had killed?” his growl rumbled at the mention of her father, telling Solstice he truly didn’t like her father.

“Indeed, she is alive and well, building her own family,” Promethea placed her hands on Solstice’s growing belly, the other indicated to Drift and Perceptor. The giant sneered at the pair but his eyes remained on Solstice. She felt scrutinised under his gaze, unsure if he disliked her or if he was just deciding how to eat her.

Surprisingly, the giant reached forward and scooped Solstice up, pressing her knees to drop her into his palm. Drift and Perceptor jumped, concerned and worried for their mate being handled without care but paused as the giant held her as if she were glass, his eyes softened as he seemed to…purr? Confused and unsure, Solstice watched as he brought her closer and inhaled deeply.

“You are her kin,” his scowl melted away and a small smile replaced it. Careful and gentle, he touched her horns and hands, even gently petted her swollen belly. His purring grew, leaning forward to press his forehead into her face, managing to only nuzzle her body. “Our kin.”

“Our?” she asked, looked down to her mother to find her own smile.

“Predaking is my true mate. He’s helped me through the void and even gave me two sons,” she smiled, watching the others cautiously approach. “He has also wished for a daughter.”

Solstice couldn’t help but smile back, tears welling up in her eyes; she had lost both parents, and despite learning of her real father’s death, she had gained both a mother and a father. Surprising Predaking, she wrapped her arms around his thick neck, tears dripping against his skin and scales. Concerned, fearful he had harmed her, he caught sight of her smile, igniting his own happiness, wrapping his hand around her to simulate a hug since his arms could easily crush her.

A startled pipping confused the large draconic man, pulling Solstice back to see Gadget pocking out from Solstice’s robes. Shaking his head, unhappy from almost being squished, Gadget noticed Predaking staring at him. With a startled squeak, Gadget hid his face in his mother’s chest. Predaking quirked a brow, confused, but leant in closer.

“Gadget, it’s okay. Predaking…father wouldn’t hurt you,” hearing herself say father was strange, refering the larger man as he father after having none for so long was certainly going to be a change to acclimate to. Gadget, however, seemed more confused. This wasn’t his father, but she didn’t say ‘his’ father.

“Mommy?” confused, Gadget shied away from the inquisitive giant.

“He’s…my daddy, Gadget,” Predaking rumbled, beyond pleased Solstice had called him, and accepted him, as her father. Yet she was so tiny, he knew she would need protecting; he fully intended to do just that. “That would make him your…grandfather,”

“G…Gran…” Gadget had difficulty pronouncing this new word, fidgeting enough to lean out from his mother and move closer to the giant. Feeling hot breath on his back, Gadget turned and squeaked again.

“Grand-father,” Predaking sounded out. Gadget still seemed to have trouble, sounding out the word like his mother and the giant had.

“Gum…pa…” his eyes lit up, shaking his hands around in excitement; thinking he had pronounced it correctly. “Gumpa! Gumpa!!” Predaking wasn’t perturbed by the mispronounced word, and purred his content as Gadget grew the courage to nuzzle and hug his maul. But a slight flinch from Solstice pulled his attention back, seeing her place a hand on her distended stomach.

“It’s been a long day,” Perceptor mused, watching as the giant leered down on him. “Solstice and the twins will need a rest,” Predaking didn’t seem willing to give up his new daughter or grandchild, something both Drift and Perceptor found rather irate.

“Please, normally she would nap now and our twins have become accustomed to the schedule,” Drift frowned as the giant huffed at him, so much as to take a seat on the ground and cradled them both, fully intending for her to rest in his arms.

“Oh beloved,” Promethea, however pleased with the outcome of today, knew the dragon was being stubborn, managing to pry Solstice and Gadget from him. “Go on inside dear, rest.” Nodding, Solstice shifted a moment before urging Predaking forward. Thinking something was wrong, the dragon answered willingly, only to be surprised by a small kiss. Gadget had copied, nipping the stronger creature’s cheek before being carried off inside.

“So this is actually happening?” Skylynx rumbled, watching Perceptor and Drift – albeit weary of their new guests – usher Solstice inside. “She’s truly our sister?”

“Why in Primus sake would she choose a web-spewing bug and a stiff-arse horned prick for mates?” Darksteel hissed but whimpered as Promethea tugged his ear.

“Behave. I can see the love they both have for Solstice; they have done much for her and continue to support her,” Promethea nodded, having already given her blessing to the pair. “I understand all of this is new to us all, but I am confident our broken family can be made truly whole.”

“Of course, beloved,” Predaking shifted back, stretching his wings and rolling his freed muscles. His large bulk nuzzled his awaiting mate. “She is just as you had described. Perhaps our hardships and sufferings are being rewarded.”

“Only Primus knows, but for now,” Promethea moved back to the shrine, her sons and mate crowding and positioning around the small dwelling to be its night guard. “I will relish this time, with my completed kin.”


End file.
